Surrender and Serenity
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: My own vertion of what might have happend if Lancelot had lived. Guinevere may be married to the king but her heart lies with, the one with the dark gaze. a ArthurGuinevere LancelotGuinevere story. I resubmited :D enjoy NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Prolog

**Prologue**

As I stood ready to face them, I felt nervous and scared. I stood to the north of the trees, my family behind me. I held my bow and arrow ready.

"Guinevere, they are approaching."

I turned, my father stood behind me. "We are ready father," I said.

Merlin turned away leaving me to do my job. I turned and saw the small pathetic army of Saxons approaching. I turned toward my army behind me and gave the signal.

I notched my bow with an arrow and fired. Then from behind me my comrades joined in. The arrows took out the first two rows of Saxons. Then I turned to the north where the shadow of Badon Hill stood and standing on top of it stood six fully armored Sarmatian knights. I smiled; I had known they would have returned. I studied each one in turn from right to left - first stood Tristan in his full samurai amour, his horse bore the coat of some funny writing that I could never understand. Next to Tristan stood Bors. Bors was the most temperamental of all the knights and stood ready with axe in hand. Then there was Gawain and Galahad - they were dressed almost identically and armed with lances. Then there was Arthur, their leader, in his full Roman armour and his legendary sword Excalibur in hand.

I guess you could call Arthur my boyfriend or soon to be husband. We had promised each other that if we both survived, we would marry. Then aside Arthur stood Lancelot. Out of all the knights, Lancelot was the best fighter. Armed with two twin blades, which he kept in sheaths on his back; Lancelot was also the most dangerous of all the knights. Still not as temperamental as Bors, but still not to be taken for granted. He was dressed in pure Sarmatian armour which made him look quiet handsome. His horse was dressed in the same type of armour and on his mount's head sat three big spikes, one above each eye and nose.

Arthur read my signal and the knights charged into battle. I turned to my army - the looks on their faces showed they were ready. I looked out towards the many Saxons that stood in front of us. I placed my bow aside and drew my sword. I raised it into the air as I lead my army into the fray. I began fighting with Saxons, slashing them down with deadly blows to the head. There were the sounds of screams and ripping flesh on steel.

There turned out to be more Saxons then I had first thought. They just seemed to keep coming from every direction. I could hear the sounds of hooves and screaming horses. Then all of the sudden I was hit hard in the left side by a sword; it cut though my leather Woad armour. I looked up into my attacker's eyes. He stood above me - I knew from the battle on the ice it was Cynric.

"I will kill you this time you little bitch," he snarled.

He let me get up so we were facing each other equally. I didn't talk back to him. I brought my sword over my head watching his shoulder, watching to see when he would strike. He placed his sword sideways in his left hand. I was quick to block him, but he was quicker and his sword caught my armour, ripping it and parts of my flesh with it. I felt more pain then I had ever felt in my life. I took a look at the wound for a split second, enough to see that part of Cynric's blade was still in my side. He noticed what he had done and threw down his broken sword and picked up one of his dead comrade's swords to use. But this time I was quicker.

I turned quickly and hit his side hard causing his blood to fly into the air. This made him angry and he made a grab for my throat with his spare hand and used the hilt of his sword to knock me to the ground. My head was spinning and my side still bled in rivers to the ground. I looked up at him and tried to get up once more, but he forced me down. I looked frantically for my sword but Cynric held it in his hand ready to kill me with my own blade. Then, all of the sudden, I heard the sound of pounding hooves and the scream of a knight running at full charge. Then above me I saw Cynric bring down his sword towards my head. But his blade was blocked by two blood stained twin blades. I looked to see Lancelot standing protectively above me. I used this time to get up.

I made a quick grab for the nearest weapon. I turned to see Lancelot knock Cynric to the ground with one quick swing of his swords. I heard the wind as it whipped through the blades. He knocked Cynric down hard. Feeling that he was dead, he turned to me, his eyes asking if I was okay. I nodded, then noticed that Cynric was standing again with a cross bow in his hand.

"Lancelot do not turn…" my words where cut off as Lancelot turned and the cross bow ignited and the arrow flew, hitting Lancelot square in the chest just above the heart. Lancelot dropped to one knee, balancing off one of his twin blades, while the other one he threw hard at Cynric's chest, hitting him. His sword flew so deep into his chest only the hilt was still visible. I tried to run to Lancelot but was blocked by Arthur who had seen the sight and come to help.

"Leave him Guinevere, he will be fine."

My world began to spin around me. The fumes of death, blood and horse began to make my head spin. And as I saw Lancelot fall to the ground his eyes fell upon me and I felt something stir deep within me. Then my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3 Months Later**

I awoke early as I had done for so long now, being careful not to wake Arthur as he slept.Ihad always woken early because I enjoyed watching the sunrise. I had done this each morning for as long as I could remember. I dressed quickly, careful not make much noise. I had been Arthur's wife for almost three months. I was still not quite used to always having to ask permission to do or go anywhere outside the walls of the castle; before, in her home in the forest, I could go anywhere and do anything anytime. Now all that had changed.

As I dressed, I was careful not to touch the scar, which was still fresh and sore. I headed outside and took in the air and quiet. I walked through the grounds of the Wall, passing the stables - home to over 200 gallant warhorses. Then I walked upwards to the front of the Wall and to the stairs that lead up the side of the wall where the flag barriers stood. The platform was empty now. There was not a sound. I walked up the stairs and stood there over looking the grounds where the battle had taken place not a moment ago. As I looked out at the land, I did not notice a dark figure standing behind me.

"What are you thinking my queen?"

I jumped and spun around. I had not heard him coming; he always seemed to just appear as if in smoke. I was always nervous of him - of his dark gaze.

I turned to face him. "Good morning to you too Lancelot."

He smiled that smug smile at me, but I did not smile back. "You stand out here much to often my queen. Why?"

He let the question hang in the air while he waited for my answer. I thought about his question and decided to change the subject.

"How is your wound Lancelot?" I asked, hoping he would not ask me the other question again. For I myself did not know the answer.

He smiled again, "I am fine, but now answer my question won't you?" His tone told me he knew I was trying change the subject.

"I like to watch the sun rise. Is that a problem Lancelot? I was not aware I needed your permission". My smug remark stopped him for only a second.

"Then why do you look at me and not the sun?"

That remark stopped me. I had no answer for that and I knew I never would. I turned away from him once more hoping that he would just walk away. But I could forever feel his burning gaze on my back. Then he walked up behind me and came to stand beside me, looking out at the battlefield.

"I don't think it's over." He said and I turned to him.

"What do you mean? The Saxons are gone aren't they?"

He turned to look at me. "Guinevere, I always promised myself that when my fifteen years of service was done, I would return to my home."

He stopped speaking and looked out toward the rising sun again, then he continued. "But I have an odd feeling that our service to this… place is not over."

He described the castle as a place, as if the people and the walls were keeping him from something. I studied him a few more seconds saying nothing. He said nothing for the next few seconds, then turned away from me and headed for the stable, leaving me to stare after him and wonder if there was something else keeping him from leaving. There was something about him - whether it was his dark gaze, the way he fought or rode his horse. Whenever I was around him I felt nervous and I knew that he knew it. And that was what scared me the most.

After I had watched the sunrise, I went to the stables to ride my horse. As a wedding present from Arthur and his knights, I had been given a beautiful Andalusian mare that I named Aquila. She was not a big gallant warhorse like the rest of the horses in the barn, but she was perfect for me. I saddled her myself not wishing to bother the stable boys so early in the morning. I was just about to head out, when Arthur came into the barn.

"Good morning my queen, I see you rise early again this morning." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Indeed my lord, I enjoy the sunrise."

Arthur smiled, then went to his horse's stall to begin caring for him.

"Where do you wish to ride this fine morning?" Arthur asked.

"I am going to ride to the forest and practice a little with my bow," I answered.

"When do you think you will return?"

I was still not used to having to clarify my whereabouts. "By high if that is alright?"

Arthur guessed he had angered me only slightly. "If that is what you wish to do, then you may."

He began brushing his horse and said no more. I mounted my horse and signaled for the gates to be opened, then I galloped off toward my old home and some peace and quiet. Not realizing I was being followed by a dark figure on a black horse, with an always watchful gaze.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I reached the archery range, I tied Aquila to a tree a few feet away, then began my practice. I placed an arrow in my bow and sited a target about 50 feet away. I pulled the bowstring back and looked straight at the target. I let go and the arrow whizzed through though the air with a whooshing sound. It hit the target right in the center for a perfect bull's eye. I practiced this move a few more times. I must have practiced at least an hour, and I was just preparing to take my last shot. I let the arrow fly away from me once more, but this time my arrow was thrown off course by another arrow. My arrow flew off to the side and hit the ground. The arrow that had hit my arrow flew towards my target and hit it smack in the middle. I walked up to the target to examine the strange arrow. As I examined it I recognized the marking of a Sarmatian warrior. It was then that I felt his dark gaze through my back.

I turned around and saw him standing behind me with his bow in hand.

"Nice day to practice is it not?" I didn't answer him at first.

"You followed me."

He flashed me the smug smile. "I am a free man. I may do as I wish."

I decided to ignore him and continue to practice, but this time my shots where off and I could no longer hit the target. My arrows would fly past it hitting the forest trees. Then Lancelot stepped up behind me, arrow and bow in his hand. I watched him size up the target carefully, judging the distance between him and his target. He let go of the arrow and it flew towards the target hitting the bull's-eye with deadly accuracy.

He turned to me. "Are you feeling alright my queen? You seldom miss your target."

He turned away from me preparing to shoot another arrow. In truth, I didn't know why I felt this way – my legs felt weak and my head was spinning. It was this way whenever I was near him. As I watched him fire another arrow I took account of the fact that he was very good with a bow, even though he seldom used one. I tuned away from him again; this time I was determined to hit the target. But just as I was about to pull the bow into place, I felt him come up behind me and look over my shoulder.

I jumped, suddenly surprised. "Lancelot wh... What are you doing?" I asked him

"Guinevere you are shaking."

It wasn't until he said it, that I realized I was. I turned away from him once more, leaving my question to be unanswered. But as I went to release my bow once more, I realized that I could no longer move my hands for my limbs just seemed to have stopped working. I felt him come up behind me. He placed his hand on my left hand, which I used to pull the bowstring into place to fire. Then he placed his right hand on top of mine, and holding the front of the bow, he pulled my left arm back, helping me size up my target. I could feel his warm breath against my ear. As he stood behind me, I caught a scent of horses and leather. We both let go of the arrow at the same moment and watched it fly towards the target and land square in the middle.

"See," he said, "You can do it."

I turned to face him. We were close enough to kiss.

He stared at me a moment then asked, "What are you thinking my queen?"

The word queen froze me, and I jumped away from him as if he had burned me. "You should not have done that. Remember who I am Lancelot." I said.

"Oh I know, and so do you." Without another word he turned and walked back to his horse. Then he was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I watched him go, feeling guilty for allowing him to walk away so easily. I was still shaking; I found I could hardly stand and cursed myself for feeling this way. I walked over to Aquila placing my hand on her neck for balance. I could still feel his warm breath on my shoulder and see his dark eyes burning into my back.

"What bothers you so my daughter?"

I turned. Merlin stood behind me, a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing father, I'm just tired."

His eyes showed the fact he didn't believe me. "Are you sure its not the fact your heart is playing games with you?"

I knew then he had seen the incident. "It was nothing. He was just helping me," as I spoke my voice shook.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you are talking about," he said.

"Oh well then, never mind," I decided to leave the conversation unfinished. I turned to Aquila preparing to ride home when he spoke again.

"Unless you mean that you were finally accepting your true destiny."

I froze; he had know all along. He had fooled me again but I was determined not to be out done.

"If you mean I am accepting my place as queen, you are right."

Merlin studied his daughter for a moment saying nothing. "You will expect your fates, whether or not you accept them," and without another word he turned and walked away.

I watched him go, feeling angry, "Why does he always think he knows best?" I whispered to Aquila. My hands had finally stopped shaking, so I kicked Aquila into a canter and headed home to stand beside Arthur once more.

When I returned to the stables I was careful to avoid Lancelot. I stabled Aquila then headed over to the courtyard to find my friends. After the battle, several of the knights had returned to their homelands as they had promised. And both Tristan and Galahad had gotten married while they were there. We had all become friends quite quickly. I walked out of the barn and down to the yard where a few of the knights were practicing their fighting skills.

"Hey Guinevere!" I walked over to where Tristan stood, his arm protectively around a girl who was about my age with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kera." I walked over to them looking around carefully for Lancelot, who was nowhere to be seen.

Kera and Tristan had meet when Tristan had returned to his home far in the west. Kera was of the same Samurai culture as Tristan and could easily best him with his own sword. All the other knights were slightly scared of Kera for she also practiced something most knights feared - witch craft. And for this they all thought she was crazy, and in turn thought Tristan was crazy for marrying her. I watched as Bors and Galahad practiced their melee attacks. I was so entranced I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Think you can do better?" I jumped and flew sideways into Kera who yelled something to me in her Samurai tounge, the language only her and Tristan knew.

I turned to face him. "You know it is not polite to sneak up on a person you know."

He smiled but did not apologize. "What do you say to a challenge my queen? You and me, right now."

He stepped close to me just like he had done on the archery range. All at once again my legs went weak and I feared I might fall. I knew there would be no way I could hold a sword. Our moment was interrupted as Arthur's voice cut through the air.

"Guinevere, may I please speak with you a moment?"

I stepped away from Lancelot feeling guilty once again. I looked around wondering if anyone had seen us.

"I will speak with you later Kera," I said, nodding to Lancelot, then headed up to speak with Arthur, still feeling his dark gaze burning into my back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I followed Arthur through the secret entrance to the round table I felt very nervous. Had he seen Lancelot and I on the archery range? "Not that I had anything to be ashamed of," I reminded myself. When we reached the table Arthur made a move towards the table.

"Sit down my queen, we must talk." I sat down but Arthur did not.

"It has finally happened," Arthur said.

I was slightly relived he had not said a word about the events of this morning. "What has my lord?" I asked trying to relax.

"They have returned," Arthur said with a bit of a warning in his tone.

"Who?" I asked, part of me already knowing the answer.

"The Saxons," Arthur said their name in disgust.

"Have they come to try and claim the wall again?" I asked.

"I am not sure. I think they have something else on their minds, but I am not sure exactly what."

I knew where this was headed - it meant Arthur and his knights would be leaving once again. Even though the knights no longer served Rome's Empire, that would not stop them from protecting their home. Which would mean a few days of rest from "his" dark gaze and a chance to practice my battle skills in peace in case of an attack.

"But Bors and Lancelot will remain here," his words froze me.

There was no way in all of hell I was going to be left alone here, with him. Besides, part of me wondered what might happen between us if we were alone.

"No." I said before I could stop myself. "I will go. I will see what has happened." I said this with such authority, Arthur stared at me a moment before speaking again.

"Guinevere, it is too dangerous and I need you here. We both cannot go."

"Then you stay," I said this in kind of an ordering tone so Arthur would know it would not be wise to challenge me.

He smiled, sensing my tone. "If my queen wishes to go I may not stop her."

"I will leave tomorrow morning." I said.

He smiled and then walked over to me giving me a long lingering kiss. But as I kissed him, my head imagined someone else.

After my talk with Arthur had finished I headed back down towards the training ring to practice my sword techniques. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but I was completely alone. I began my moves in patterns of strike, block, stab. Then I took another sword from the fence beside me and started to practice with two swords. I seldom practiced this, but considering who I might be facing I was not about to underestimate my enemy. I was so focused on my practice I didn't notice I was being watched. I was too busy performing the movements - stab, strike, cut, trust, block, that I didn't hear the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath.

I stopped for a moment to breathe before continuing again. I brought my right blade over my head in a deadly swing while my left blade hung at my side. There was the sound of iron on wind but as I looked up my blades were met by two blades. Startled I looked up.

"I told you we would practice," Lancelot said with a sneer.

"Do you think it is wise?" I asked.

Lancelot was seldom beaten with a sword. Perhaps Tristan on a particularly good day, but it was highly unlikely.

"Are you scared of me Guinevere?" he asked.

I picked up the challenge in his tone. "I am not scared of you Lancelot. I fear no one, least of all a man." I was determined to beat him now and wipe that smirk off his face.

I turned away from him, making him think I was walking away and he turned away guessing I was giving up. Then at the same moment we both turned, our swords raised in a twirled spin and our blades hit together in a shape that formed somewhat of an "x" shape. We broke apart and Lancelot spun around again in a fierce attack that would crack shields and skulls if one did not move fast enough. I dodged the move, feeling the wind rush by my ear. We performed our attacks in somewhat of a block, spin, speed, rush and then block; each time our blades hit with deadly force but never hitting each other.

As I turned, I spun my body so my back was facing him. I was just about to spin around again to catch him off guard, when he grabbed me from behind, placing his left sword blade across my chest, while his right blade came across my waist. My swords stood at my sides, for my arms seemed to have stopped working. My head lay against his shoulder, my breath in his ear. We sat there for a minute both of use breathing hard. I felt somewhat weak feeling him so close, but part of me felt slightly comfortable as well. I could have reached up and whispered in his ear but didn't. I felt somewhat relaxed and comfortable. We must have stood there for some time because Bors, who had been watching from the fence said, "What are they frozen to the ground or something?"

It was then I remembered why I had decided to fight him. I decided to finish what I had come here to do. I leaned in to him, feeling him tense up in wonder at what I was doing. I arched my body a little more, feeling his grip loosen just a bit. But it was all I would need and I let my knees go limp so I dropped out from under his grip. I landed on the ground but was up in a flash. Lancelot stood there for a moment, stunned that I had tricked him so easily. The knights that watched on the fence looked almost as stunned as Lancelot. I turned quickly, my blades cutting through the air, but Lancelot was just as quick and he spun around too, and at exactly the same moment we hit.

My left blade landed square on the tip of his throat, my other blade resting just below his belt, while his right blade sat against my throat and his left blade at my waist.

"O my god!" I heard Bors say a little too loudly. The other knights stood astonished, for never in their 17 years in Camelot had they seen Lancelot nearly beaten.

But I didn't hear any of this and my eyes were totally focused on him as his were on me. Neither of us moved for several seconds. We just stared directly at each other. It was at that moment I felt something pass through me and I knew he felt it too. It was him who removed his sword first. He replaced them in the sheaths on his back. I dropped my blades to replace them to their sheaths on each of my hips.

"Well fought my queen," he said with respect.

"And to you Lancelot."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Kera standing behind me.

"Well she certainly took you down a peg or two didn't she?" Kera said this with somewhat of satisfaction.

Lancelot shot Kera a look of pure annoyance. They never had gotten along, probably because neither of them likes to admit when they are wrong. I didn't say anything - in a way neither of us had won, it had been a tie. I turned and headed up the hill towards the armory.

After I had replaced my swords to the armory I headed up to the same place on the wall where I always watched the sunrise. As I thought about what tomorrow would bring, I wondered what I would find. If there were more Saxons approaching would they have enough willing warriors to fight? My thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar and comforting voice.

"So my sister, what's it like to be queen?"

I turned, "Alexia."

I stared at my sister; I had not seen her since the previous summer when I had been taken to Marius' estate.

"Where have you been all these years?" I asked her.

"Oh just here and there," she said simply. "So I hear there's some kind of a mission you are going on tomorrow."

I smiled. She knew me way too well.

"Would you come?" I asked, but Alexia was already nodding her head.

"Tomorrow at dawn," I said.

Alexia nodded and turned to go. After she had gone, I went to my room to get some sleep, but as I slept beside Arthur that night my dreams were of a very different knight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke extra early that morning wearing the thin leather armour of my people. I walked to the barn to find Kera there already, getting ready to leave. She was dressed in her armour bearing the marks of her country, her hawk resting on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked, swinging onto her horse.

"Just about," I replied.

I placed my swords in their sheaths on my hips, then placed my bow and arrow quiver on the shoulder of Aquila who was also dressed in the leather armours of my people, her armour bearing the marks of a black wolf and moon. I mounted Aquila, looking towards the hills watching for Alexia; but there was no sign of her. We walked our horses outside where the knights and Arthur waited.

"Good luck," Bors said with some annoyance at being left behind.

"You know we would all come with you," said Galahad.

"Now come on, you must trust them," Arthur said.

I scanned my eyes over the knights noticing that neither Lancelot nor Tristan were there.

Kera looked around, then turned to me asking, "Do you think they are coming?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like Tristan to miss Kera going away. But I didn't say anything at all. I was secretly relived Lancelot was not around.

"We will be taking the trail north towards the grounds of the mountains. We will try and kill as many of them as possible before they reach the wall." I explained then I turned as I heard a sound approaching from the wall's gates. They swung open and in galloped Tristan followed by Alexia and over a hundred Woads all ready for battle.

"You didn't really think I would forget, did you?" Alexia said, a question in her tone.

"Of course not," I smiled. I turned back to Kera and Tristan.

"They just needed a few directions," Tristan said.

I nodded my thanks. Then turned to Kera, "Ready?"

She nodded in reply. I looked around once more for Lancelot who was nowhere to be seen. I turned to Arthur and nodded goodbye and turned towards the gates - the opening to the world of freedom and battles. I knew that no matter what lay ahead, I was ready. I spurred Aquila forward and was once again ready to risk my life to save my home.

We had been traveling for at least three hours when the snow began to hit - hard and fast. I stopped Aquila, turning to Kera who was the most experienced with tracking elements and weather.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

She studied the air for a few moments, looking out at the mountains ahead. "The Saxons will have stopped because of the weather. I suggest we do the same and while you all resting, I will ride ahead."

She turned her horse as she spoke, causing her hawk, which had fallen asleep on her shoulder, to jolt awake.

"Do not go far; there still could be a large risk of attack," said Alexia.

Kera nodded then trotted off up the trail. We pulled the train of warriors off the trail to rest. The snow was coming faster and harder now up to the horses' knees. Alexia dismounted and attempted to walk through the snow a little, but she got stuck.

"It is to deep. I am not sure even the horses can get through this."

"I guess that means we attempt to jump through it," I said. "It would not be wise to stop and allow the snow to overcome use any more." I turned to Alexia to see if she agreed.

She nodded. "I hope Kera is alright," she said with concern.

I smiled slightly, "It would take a stronger storm then this to kill her."

Alexia picked up my tone, joking, "Ya, she's probably cursing the elements as we speak."

We rode in silence for some time more; the storm was so bad we were now trusting our horses to see for us. My fingers felt as if they would never again lift from the reigns.

"I wonder how the Saxons are faring?" asked Alexia aloud.

"Hopefully they have all frozen to death," I said.

But it would appear that our luck would not last, for at that very moment an arrow whizzed by Aquila's ear. I turned; they seemed to come on us like waves on water.

I took charge, shouting orders. "Attack leave none standing!"

I drew my bow from its holster on Aquila's shoulder. I placed an arrow in the bow and picked a target out of the many Saxons that were around me, hoping I would be able to find the instinct to shoot once again. I let go of the arrow which whizzed though the air, taking out two Saxons in a row that just happened to be standing beside each other. Then I reloaded the bow and fired again, this time taking out two more Saxons. But as I did this, I realized that every time two were killed, two more popped up in their place. I decided to try some more violent form of battle. I replaced my bow against Aquila's shoulder once more, and drew my two twin blades that sat in sheaths at my hips. The sound of metal ripping slowly from leather was heard and several Saxons turned to look at me.

I spurred Aquila hard in the ribs asking her for a full gallop. A few of the Saxons looked slightly afraid for a moment, then decided that they could probably just defeat me as they had defeated so many other of my kind. I headed straight for one of them at first, then just when it looked like Aquila could just run over the tiny little Saxon that stood in my way, I pulled her over and cut down both the Saxons on my left and right. Their blood stained both sides of Aquila's neck. I stopped and turned Aquila around so she faced the heat of the army again, before charging back into the fray. I charged in, then stopped Aquila in the middle of a mass of Saxons. I waited until they came close enough to Aquila's hooves, before pulling her sharply around so that her fairly large body knocked the Saxons flying - but it didn't work as well as I had first hoped.

Aquila was not trained the way the horses of Arthur's knights were trained. Instead of performing the tight turns, Aquila reared up her hooves striking at the air. This allowed more of the Saxons to come to the ground where her front hooves had just been standing, and Aquila came down crushing three of the Saxons with her hooves. But they were all around us now; there was nowhere for us to go and I was starting to think we could be in some trouble. When all of the sudden I heard the familiar screech of a hawk. I turned to see Kera riding towards me, her Samurai blade held high, and behind her rode two figures I had never seen before. One was clearly Woad like me and the other a Samurai like Kera and they weren't bad in the weapons department either; the Samurai held a dangerous looking sword much like Kera's. She followed Kera up the left flank towards me then they both pulled their horses around - one to the left one to the right. Cutting down Saxon after Saxon, until there was a path to get through.

I kicked Aquila into a full gallop, crushing a few Saxons on my way out. I didn't waste any time now as I slashed, cut and blocked, killing as many Saxons as I could to make up for the time I had lost. But as I rode, I took a glance at the strange new Woad that had come with Kera; she had stopped her horse at the edge of a clearing and held a bow in hand. I could tell by the way she used it she knew what she was doing. She sized up her targets then fired, hitting three Saxons in a row. Then she prepared to fire again. I turned back to the mass of Saxons in front of me to see they were now starting to retreat.

"They're retreating! Attack with more force!" I yelled.

We began fighting with more intensity now. I began running up and down the left flank with Alexia behind me; while Kera and her strange new follower controlled the right flank. Aquila's breath now came in short quick gasps. The blood from the Saxons sanded almost every inch of her amour. The Saxons were getting more and more confused with what was happening. Then I heard one of them yell, "Retreat and return with a bigger forces!"

The Saxons began running for the hills to the north, which seemed to me the perfect excuse to run them into the ground once more.

"Run them out!" I yelled.

We charged after them - trampling, stomping and cutting them into the ground as we went. We ran them away as far as we felt the horses would go without passing out. I held up my hand signaling we were stopping. Alexia and Kera pulled up beside, me their horses puffing.

"Looks like we won't be seeing them for a while," said Kera. 

I didn't answer her at first. I had a funny feeling that we had gotten only a small taste of what they were capable of. I turned Aquila towards the sun, the snow was falling even more aggressively now. I motioned for our two mysterious to follow us.

"We owe you our thanks," I said.

They nodded in return. But as we walked down the trail I was not aware that a big black horse and rider on the cliff above were watching me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We rode for several more hours, the snow was now so high that the horses had to jump over it. It was very cold, so cold that I thought I would never again lift my fingers from Aquila's reigns. I turned to look back at my army behind me. Kera looked as if she was about to look to the sky and curse it for the blasted cold. Behind her rode the mysterious women that had helped us that morning. I took a moment to study them. The one riding beside Kera bore the same marks as her - from the strange land in the south; her hair a deep blonde and with a kind of exasperation she rode her horse - a striking bay mare. The other was dressed in the blue marks of Woads like Alexia and myself. Her horse was a golden palomino gelding.

Now I knew each and every Woad that lived in Britain, but I knew I had never seen this one before. I turned Aquila and rode up beside Alexia to talk to her for a moment.

"You have spent many years exploring these lands. Have you seen them before?"

Alexia shook her head. "I, like you, know every Woad in these lands, but not her nor the other."

We said no more for a few moments. The trail seemed to be widening out a little. I turned to Kera.

"Kera you ride ahead and see if it is safe to stop".

She nodded her head and cantered her horse up the trail. Alexia rode up beside me once more.

"They don't say much do they?"

I smiled; she was right. Since the fight, they had just calmly rode along, side by side, looking at the trail ahead.

"I think once we get to the camp we should thank them and welcome them to the army." I said.

Alexia looked back at them, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Do you think we can trust them? They could be spies from the army that have been sent her to befriend us, then lead us to them."

I said nothing and continued to look ahead; it had never occurred to me that they could have done any more than help us, and lead us to an even bigger army.

We rode for a few more hours until Kera returned with news.

"There is a gorge up ahead where it is very sheltered. The snow has not even touched the ground. We can stay there. And from there we are about half a days ride from the village of Cret. The Saxons will attack there and we can meet them."

I nodded my thanks to Kera and turned to the army. "There is shelter up ahead, it will not be long now."

The Woads let out cheers from behind me and the pace quickened as if even the horses sensed they would soon be stopping. Once we reached the gorge we untacked the horses and prepared for a few hours rest. After tending to Aquila, I went over to where Kera and Alexia where talking.

"I think it is time we thanked our mysterious friends." I said, gesturing to where they sat under a tree with their horses tethered near by.

We walked over to where they sat and when they saw us coming, they stood up.

"I would like to thank you. Without your help today we could have lost many, and I would like to welcome you to our army, if you will stay."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, then they stood up and the one with the Woad markings spoke first.

"We thank you. I am Nisha, and this is my dear friend Maika, and we shall accept your honor Queen Guinevere."

I was surprised they knew my name which led to my next question.

"How do you know me, but I know nothing of you?"

The one named Maika smiled and said, "Your name is well known where we are from. I am from the south like Kera, and Nisha is from here originally, but came to live in the south with me for a while."

I thought about Nisha for a moment. I had spent only a year away from home when I had been taken to Marius' castle and imprisoned in what couldn't have been worse then hell.

"You know much of our Woad ways of war and horse, yet Merlin has never spoken of you."

Nisha nodded, "I am not of Merlin's army. I am only Woad on my mother's side. My ways of war are like Kera's and Maika's but I prefer their armour and weapons."

None of us spoke for several moments then Alexia spoke.

"I think they should stay until we find out if they are lying or not."

She turned and walked away up the hill to patrol. I nodded to Kera and our new companions before heading back to Aquila to patrol the left flank. The snow was less deep here and Aquila could walk now without trouble. As we walked, I took into account my surroundings around me - the path ahead of me was extremely small, barely big enough for a deer, let alone an entire army. There was not a sound, except for the pounding of Aquila's hooves and breath in the air. I was just beginning to relax; when to my left I saw a shadowy figure. I pulled Aquila quickly around, my free hand dropping instinctively to one of my swords. But there was no one there, only the empty trees. I relaxed a little, then to my right a twig snapped and I spun around again, this time certain someone was there. I drew my sword, the sound of metal being drawn from leather echoed in the trees.

"Come out and face me coward!" I yelled to the air, then stood still waiting.

Then to my left again I heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned Aquila around to stare at my attacker, my sword raised and pointed at eye level, ready to kill the Saxon in front of me. But when I saw who it was, my blade almost fell to the ground, but my fury kept my fingers gripping it. In front of me, standing with staff in hand, shaking his head disapprovingly, stood Merlin.

"Now maybe you will listen to what fate has planed out for you my daughter."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stared at him glaring. "What are you doing here?" my voice sounding not half as harsh as I would have liked.

"I am here to finish our conversation my dear," he said with the tone he used when I was three, challenging me to turn and walk away or to avoid his gaze.

"There is nothing we need to discuss. I am happily in love and here to fight an army. Not to listen to your stupid predictions and riddles about how my life shall be." I finished my sentence without realizing how harsh I just was and kind of liking it.

Merlin laughed, "Yes my dear, I know you are in love and happy and as for the fighting well… you will see."

He finished studying me. I knew that he was only warming up and there was more he was here to say and I had no choice but to hear it.

"Whatever it is you're here to say father, just say it!"

He smiled, "My dear Guinevere, people all around the world know of the great king and queen of Avalon. They will remember you both and the massive Saxon armies that you defeated."

There was something about his sentence this time - he had said armies.

"What are you saying? That there are even more Saxons coming then there are now?" I said this carefully looking my father right in eyes, daring him to not answer.

He did, but not without a little harshness of his own. "They will come from the east, south and finally north for a final blow that will destroy Britain."

These words hit me as sharply as if I had been whipped.

"So what you're saying is that we will never win? It's over? Avalon is doomed? Is that what you're telling me right now?" I snarled. "For crying out loud father, just be straight with me!"

Merlin looked somewhat shocked and angered by this.

"Watch your tone my daughter. There is more you must know, for the future of Avalon depends on you."

I was slightly confused by this comment. "What are you saying?"

Merlin seemed to be studying me, choosing his next question very carefully. "Has Arthur given you a child yet?"

That did cause my temper to fly. "What is that coming from a father? I should swing this blade at your head old man!"

Merlin remained calm at this request, making me even angrier.

"I take that as a no then," he smiled, guessing he was getting somewhere. "I knew of course that he has not, and he will not thanks to his evil sister's dark magic." Said Merlin.

"Ya right, Merlin what did you do?"

Over the years my father had caused a lot of problems and wars, but this was too much and he wasn't finished; his next words chilled me to the bone.

"But you must not worry. The future of Avalon will be fine. You will only have to worry about the Saxons. Your heart will do the rest."

Merlin took a step back turning towards the dark trees he had come from; but not before saying one last thing, "Remember this my daughter - when Lunar meets flame, blades will burn. When Arthur is in darkness you will betray him, and when he can no longer add you, Lancelot will."

And with that he turned and was swallowed by the fog and mist.

I stared after his retreating figure, his words still ringing in my head. There couldn't be any truth to his foolish words - he was just an old man with a crazy mind, I thought. Turning Aquila back towards the camp, I was careful to look around me for anyone and anything that might have heard me and Merlin talking. But I seemed to be totally alone, at least I thought so, until I heard a tree branch snap to my left. I spun Aquila around once more only to stare at a bunch of trees.

"Why do I keep getting the feeling that someone is following me?" I said aloud to Aquila.

I rode on again, my hand and sword never moving from the same position at my side. My eyes scanning the tress for Merlin, Saxons or wildlife yet seeing nothing. As the camp came into sight I could hear voices yelling and cheering. I kicked Aquila forward to see what on earth was going on.

In the middle of the camp, all the Woads had formed a circle around two figures in the center, that looked as if they were preparing to fight.

I pushed my way through and yelled, "What's going on here? What are you doing?"

Nisha turned towards me, "Alexia and Kera are preparing to dual."

I was slightly confused by this. I knew that Kera practiced magic and Sorcery, but I was not aware that Alexia did as well.

I turned to Nisha asking, "Why are they doing this?"

Nisha smiled, "Kera saw that Alexia was practicing her skills, and being the way she seems to be she challenged her."

I turned my eyes towards the ring once more - Kera and Alexia stood facing each other, staffs in one hand, sword in the other. Kera bearing the words "Hawk fighter" in her native language as well as the silhouette of a paragon falcon; while Alexia's bore the marks of a horse and tiger. They stood facing each other with looks of determination on their faces.

"You ready?" Kera challenged.

Alexia didn't answer, she just stared. Then they both took two steps forward and the battle of magic and blades began.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kera struck first, swinging her staff over her head while brining her sword up in front of her, then she spun around, stepping closer to Alexia and brining the staff down towards Alexia's face. But Alexia was quick to bring her sword under Kera, then pushed her back to knock her against a tree.

I turned to Nisha, "This is madness! Why are they doing this?"

Kera was up again running at Alexia at full tilt, and she had dropped her staff now and held her Samurai blade in hand yelling, "You're dead now!"

Alexia swerved to avoid her, allowing Kera to hit another tree, leaving a dent in this one. Alexia turned to face Kera; she had a sparkle in he eye.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

At this Kera lurched off the ground and with her sword facing Alexia she charged. Unfortunately for Kera, Alexia was far too fast. She swerved to the left, stuck out her foot and sent Kera billowing, head over heels down the very steep riverbank. She landed in the water with a splash! Kera wasn't waiting for Alexia to outsmart her again. This time she reached into the river and pulled up a very large stone. It glistened as the water droplets trickled across its smooth surface. Kera stared at the rock and then dropped it. She wasn't really looking to kill Alexia; however, she certainly did want to make her pay. She slowly pushed herself out of the water and she trudged her way back up the bank. Alexia was waiting at the top, smiling profusely.

"Did you have a nice trip?" she asked with a smirk.

Kera glared, and slowly worked her way behind Alexia, and then she pulled out her sword and forced Alexia back, towards the bank. Alexia was teetering on the edge of the bank, looking down warily at the stony river.

"I think it's time we make them stop before one of them gets killed," I said.

Nisha turned to me, "You think?"

I was just about to yell, when the sound of hooves flew threw the camp and Maika flew in, her horse's sides heaving.

"What's going on?" I demanded, while from behind me Nisha had gone over to break up the fight.

"Stop you buffoons! We're supposed to be fighting Saxons, not each other."

Kera turned to leave, but not before one last remark.

She turned back and yelled, "BOO!"

Alexia startled, fell back over the edge of the bank and fell in with a splash.

Kera grinned smugly. "Look who out-smarted who now."

As she turned to leave I turned back to Maika.

"What has happened?" I asked.

Maika looked worried. "I think you better come. The Saxons might be a little smarter then we thought." She paused a moment before continuing. "The Saxons have struck another village."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What?" I asked, not sure I had heard her correctly.

Maika was breathing hard as was her horse.

"What happened?" asked Nisha.

"Well, I was patrolling the borders of this large town, everything seemed fine, when all of the sudden this HUGE mass of Saxons appeared. They had torches, braziers and even catapults."

"What did you do?" Kera asked. She was now sitting on a rock looking very smug.

"Well I didn't do anything exactly; they struck very fast. The soldiers were mounted on horseback. They drove everyone in the village into huts then lit them on fire." She stopped, pausing to wait for my next order.

"What should we do Guinevere?" Alexia asked.

I thought for a moment - I really was at a loss here. All we were was a cavalry.

"Well?" Kera prompted a few moments later, sounding annoyed.

I turned Aquila so she was facing my little army. As I stared at them I knew that this was it. This was where the first final blow would come. I smiled then spoke, turning Aquila towards the setting sun.

"Lets go."

As we got closer to the battle, we became engulfed in a very thick cloud of smoke. And the sounds of catapults and screams became more intense. Aquila tensed at this, sensing what was to come. As we came over the hill, I saw the intenseness of what lay before me - the Saxon army was huge, overtaking the town Acer by Acer, turning it into a black pit of ash. The catapults were sending iron balls of fire smashing into the tiny buildings and smashing them.

As I watched this, I felt a strong sense of envy for how Arthur and his knights had dealt with this for 15 years. And for a fleeting moment, I wished I were home. I was quickly awakened from my daydream as the crushing sound of another house blowing into flames caused screams to fill the air. I quickly remembered what we were here to do. I swung Aquila around to face my army and began shouting orders.

"Alexia and Kera, take the left flank by the river and prevent them form getting any closer, and try to get along. Maika and Nisha, take the right flank and cut down the catapults. Both groups take 10 warriors with you."

"And what will you do?" asked Alexia.

"I will take the center, and find the source of this trouble." I said nothing more, trusting my orders to be carried out without any complaint.

So I turned towards the fray once again, wishing silently that Arthur were here. I spurred Aquila forward, flying towards the battle at top speed. As we hit the bottom of the hill, we split up, dividing in all directions as planned.

I charged towards the first catapult - there were about 6 Saxons guarding it. I jerked Aquila into a rear, her hooves hitting the first surprised Saxon to the ground and he landed in a motionless heap at her hooves. I spun around, slashing at the first line attaching the catapult to the ground. I moved to the second line, forcing the 5 remaining Saxons to come at me all at once. I spun Aquila around on her haunch, knocking two more of them flying - one dead, the other running. I decided to try something different and I swung off Aquila, drawing my other blade. I stared at one of them, challenging him and he stepped forward drawing a small ax. I swung around in a speed attack, knocking the ax from his hand, then spinning around again and taking out the two others standing behind him. Then, I turned to face the last one.

"Your turn," I said smirking.

The small Saxon looked completely scared and he turned heading the other way, yelling for reinforce meant. I laughed, deciding to let him go for a while longer. I turned back to what was left of the catapult. While I had been fighting, Aquila had made herself useful by kicking and biting at the catapult, disarming it. I remounted, taking a few seconds to look around to see how the rest of my army was faring. Alexia and Kera had everything under control. At least I thought so until I took a closer look at Kera. She looked fine until I saw one of the Saxons in a tree shoot an arrow that missed Kera by inches, instead hitting her horse hard in the rump. Her horse shot forward, rearing up on his hind legs, causing Kera's hawk, that had been fighting on Kera's shoulder, pecking at the eyes of any poor Saxon that got to close, to take to the air and Kera to fall. I was hoping that she might be lucky enough to just land in the water, but it wasn't to be. Her left foot got caught in the stirrup iron. She flew sideways, her head inches from the ground. I was starting to react now, as I saw Kera carried off down the path, I kicked Aquila into a full gallop, flattening a few Saxons on the way.

I yelled to Alexia, "Quick! Get Kera off her horse and onto yours. I will catch up."

As I was galloping, I had seen Maika thrown from her horse as well. I turned to head towards her and saw she was up, but it looked as if her arm was broken, and a few yards behind her, Nisha was holding her right shoulder and attempting to remount her horse. I stepped up beside her to help her quiet the frightened animal. Once she was remounted, I headed over to aid Maika.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but something is weird here - the Saxon could have killed me, instead he just let me go and kept moving down the field."

"He did the same with me," said Nisha from behind me.

"What did he look like?" I asked, already starting to guess the answer.

"He was really short and looked scared of us even though he was winning," said Maika.

I looked up now, beginning to screen the crowd for him. I looked up in the tree where the arrow had been fired that had hit Kera's horse. It was him alright - what was going on?

"Stay here," I commanded. "I am going to find out what's going on here."

I galloped on down the trail, noticing this time that the Saxons were clearing out of my way as if they wanted me to follow her. I could see them just a few yards ahead of me. Then from behind me, I noticed the Saxons were closing in around us, forcing us down the trail.

"Stop, it's a trap Alexia!"

But she couldn't hear me and she was still trying to catch Kera who had now been knocked out. Then from behind me, I heard Nisha and Maika screaming. What was going on? My answer came when I looked up ahead at the trail once more. There, about two feet in front of me, the trail was being blocked by a wooden holding cell, that Kera and Alexia had already been herded into, and from the left Maika and Nisha, who had been tied up, were also being forced into.

I pulled Aquila into a sliding stop, dirt and snow flying in all directions. I spun around again, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was an opening where I could make them chase me. But there wasn't and the remaining Saxons stood there blocking all of my escape routes. Then, from behind the wooden cage, I heard the sound of a burning brazier. As I turned from out of the shadows, I saw the little nervous Saxon step out, riding a mule and holding a flag bearing the mark of Saxon. Then, from behind him, appeared a fully armored man on a dapple-grey draft horse, its hooves smashing through the snow in no coordinated fashion.

"Well, well, well. Guinevere I see you fell for my little trap. What a pity."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wasn't entirely sure what to do next - in front of me stood the cage holding my friends, behind me a large army of Saxons. The small Saxon sat there smiling smugly.

"Looks like our beloved queen's a little lost for words."

I turned to face the runt, but before I could make a remark, the man on the daft horse turned. I could still not make out his identity as he was wearing a helmet.

"Quiet you little rat!" The leader turned to me again, reaching up to remove his helmet.

He looked to be about Arthur's age, with a thick Irish accent, red hair and a dark expression.

"They're impressive aren't they?" he said, making a gesture towards the large army behind me. "You know Guinevere, I was a little surprised you did so badly here. I thought you would have given me more of a fight before it came to this. Oh well, can't hope for everything I suppose. And, oh yes, before I forget, I must introduce myself. I am Sidic and this is my army".

He paused for a moment before saying, "And I'm sure you remember my older brother Cynric don't you?"

My hands tightened on Aquila's reigns, sending her air born in a flashing leap towards the sky.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled, taking another few strides towards me. "What I want, my dear queen, is to talk to your king and discuss a proposition I have for him."

He dismounted from his horse taking a step towards Aquila and I. I turned Aquila so her front hooves were facing him, to strike if I needed to. He smirked again, then made a motion to one of the men standing behind me. I wasn't quite sure what he was planning until Aquila shot forward with a squeal of pain, leaping into the air again, but this time loosing her balance falling backwards. I began to feel myself sliding backwards, and I landed hard on the ground. I looked up to see a large bloody hole in my side. I turned around to see what had happened - the small Saxon stood behind me, a large crossbow in his hands.

I got to my feet, drawing both my swords, but at this motion Sidic looked confused.

"I don't want to fight you," he said this as if I should know who he wanted to fight.

"Let them go then if you don't want to fight," I said, nodding towards the cage.

Inside it Kera was still out, Maika holding her close while her hawk hovered closely near by. Alexia looked as if she would kill every one of the damn Saxons if she ever got out of there. Nisha looked ready to fight as well.

Sidic smiled, "I would Guinevere, but I don't trust them not to kill me."

"Wise move," I hissed.

"You still have to deal with her though," the short Saxon piped up again from the back.

"And how you goanna do that?" another question.

Sidic seemed to be taking his time answering so I decided that while he was thinking, I would play his little game.

"Ya Sidic, what ya goanna do?" I smirked, taking a step toward him and lowering my blades for just a moment.

He looked up meeting my eyes for the first time. He took a step towards me as well, until it was as if we were but inches apart. I have him, I thought.

Smirking again, "You know what Guinevere?" he whispered into my ear.

I was just about ready to make my move. "What?" I whispered back.

He leaned in closer, "I never though you would be this stupid."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, I knew I was in trouble. I drew my blades up to block him but I was too slow. He had drawn a long dagger from his back pocket and pushed it deep into my right shoulder, before throwing me to the ground to tower above me. Another dagger pressed to my throat, the other still in my side. I heard Alexia scream from inside the cage, but I wasn't about to be out done yet.

I remembered the knife Arthur had given me as a wedding gift. I pulled it free, jabbing it into my attacker's side as deeply as it would go. He screamed, climbing off me and stumbling sideways. I got to my feet and prepared to lunge for him again, when I heard the sound of hoof beats. I turned towards the trail to see a familiar Roman knight on a white horse coming my way and several other familiar knights as well. Feeling somewhat relieved, I ran towards Aquila, forgetting all about my attacker, who was trying to make his escape. I turned Aquila, deciding to go after him. His clumsy horse was actually quite fast, but not fast enough.

I drew my bow and arrow, which sat at the back of my saddle. As I lined up my target, I was careful to watch for any on-coming attackers; somehow I felt like I wasn't alone. I fired an arrow hitting his horse in the back, causing it to panic and trip. It crashed to the ground with a huge thud. I pulled Aquila up, waiting for Sidic to get up so I could knock him to the ground again. He slowly climbed out from the mass of hooves.

"Forgive me my queen, if I'm not that eager to surrender."

I was thrown off by this comment. "Well I promise I will make it fairly quick."

He smiled again. "Likewise," he said, flashing that confident smirk once again.

I was puzzled by this comment and began to turn my head to follow his gaze. Then all of the sudden, I began falling and feeling as if I was being shocked a hundred times over. I gathered all that was left of my strength to look up. I saw the small Saxon yet again holding some weird looking thing in his hands.

"You are always forgetting about me aren't you?" He sneered before both him and Sidic turned down the trail.

"Until our next meeting Guinevere," Sidic called.

I lay back against the snow, my back hurting and my body limp. I couldn't even look up as I heard Aquila running away and Sidic horse neighing. Then everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I had no idea what was wrong with me - my body felt heavy, sore and weak. I felt like I was floating, floating on air. What was wrong with me? Then I remembered the battle, Sidic, the trap. My friends - what had happened to them? And Arthur - what had happened to him? I opened my eyes to be greeted by a light snowfall and I slowly moved my arms and legs. Feeling like nothing was broken, I sat up. Aquila was long gone, her blood trail still fresh in the snow. My sword was still clutched in my right hand. I was fairly convinced I was alone until I heard the crunching of thin snow and I whirled around expecting to see Aquila. But what I saw was very different, so different I was sure I was still knocked out.

In front of me, close enough to touch, stood a huge black wolf. I slowly began to pull my sword closer, wishing I had my arrows. My people had been taught to think of the wolf as a spirit, as a brother. This was another one of my father's tales I didn't quite believe.

"Get out! Go on get!" I yelled, hoping it would turn and run.

But it did no such thing; instead it took a step closer.

"Now Guinevere, don't tell me you have forgotten who I am."

I could have just passed out right then and there. I did remember who this wolf was, but I wasn't sure if I was going insane. When I had been younger, father had told me the tales of Damian the spirit devil from the north.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

From the legends I had know all my life Damian came in dreams, predicting wars and blood to those who were dark enough to listen.

He smiled a wolfish smile, taking satisfaction at my discomfort of the situation.

"I am here to tell you what you refuse to listen to from yourself. You love your Roman king, do you not?" He left this as a question, as if challenging me to answer.

"Half Roman, and of course I do - you black devilish demon!"

He smiled again, "Really? Well then why do you get so tense when someone questions it? Feeling guilty perhaps?"

I was wondering what he meant by this, but he didn't give me much time to think as he began talking again.

"War is coming Guinevere, a war of betrayal, blood, and hate. This war is not going to be over land or kingdoms Guinevere. No, this war is about betrayal."

"What are you saying wolf?" I asked.

Damien smiled, a snarling smile this time. "No Guinevere, you are the betrayer, as is Arthur."

I was puzzled by this. Arthur would never betray the wall and neither would I.

"Your name will go down in time Guinevere, as will Arthur's and… Lancelot's."

I blinked at the sound of the name. "What do you mean?" I asked.

I looked deep into the devilish wolf's eyes demanding a response. His eyes were cold and amber, glowing under the light, and he ignored my gaze. Then he stepped back, tipping his muzzle to the sky in a long soulful howl.

Then as mistily as he had appeared, he was gone. I stared at the spot he had just been standing, wondering if I had just imagined that. Then, all of the sudden, once again I felt dizzy and my head ached. I fell to the ground once again and swirled into blackness.

I was dreaming, dreaming that I was flying fast, so fast. I was flying downwards towards darkness. The sounds of the strange wolf rang in my head.

"Battle, betray, you will betray your king!"

Aquila, what had happened to her? Was she dead? Or had she just run back to the wall? I was still bleeding, my blood now like a river running down, like rain soaking the ground and melting what was left of the winter snow. I knew now I was going to die - I had accepted that fact long ago. I wished that my time would just end instead of this torture I was enduring. I understood now how the people had felt when Marius had tortured them to their death. I had been lucky. If it had not been for Arthur…

Arthur. What had happened to them? Had they won the battle that I could not? Had they beat Alex's army? Had any of them been killed? What…if…? No way! It would take more then Alex to kill Lancelot. "Like I should care anyway," I though angrily. I was the queen of a kingdom. I should have been more worried about who Arthur would replace me with. I laughed to myself - Arthur wasn't like that. He was a good man, and even better king. But he wasn't… No, I wouldn't say it, wouldn't think it. NO! I wanted to kick myself but was too sore. I could feel the sting of hot tears starting to fall down my face. As I did this, I wondered what I was crying about. I knew I was crying from my pain and the fact that I was dying. And for the secret I was going to die with - the secret I would never get to share. I could feel myself slipping deeper into the dark. The scent of blood and death so close. I had a good run, but it was over. So much for my father's prophesies.

I was so numb, so cold. I was so sore. I was so concentrated on all of this, I didn't hear the sound of crunching snow, nor the heavy breathing of a stallion as it came closer. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as if they were frozen shut. I tried to move and pull myself from the dark, but to no avail. I could feel myself being lifted from the snow, placed on a horse. Aquila? No, there was something about this horse… it was a stallion and it wasn't white. It was... Black? I knew this horse. I know I did, but from where? This wasn't my horse, nor was it Arthur's. There was a familiar feel on the wind, a scent I knew from home. Leather… horse... armour... and rainwater. It was a good scent, a protective scent. And on the rain watered scent I could here a voice saying, "we shall be home soon Guinevere."

The stallion reared up so high I was sure I would fall, but the familiar figure kept my astride. We galloped off to the sound of rain and the breathing of the black god beneath me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I could feel sunlight dragging down on my face as I opened my eyes to greet Avalon's sunlight. I sat up, trying to recall where I was. Coming to the conclusion I was home at the wall, in my room, in my bed. I sat there for a moment, trying to recall what had happened - the battle, my friends, Aquila, Arthur coming, Lancelot… the black horse. I swung out of bed to feel a sharp pain drenching my side. I had the slightest feeling I was going to faint. I lay back down, frustrated with myself. A knock arrived at my door.

"Gwen, are you awake?" I recognized the voice at once.

"Come in Arthur."

He opened the door quietly, stepping inside. "I'm glad you have finally awakened darling. You have been out cold for almost a week."

A week! I couldn't believe it. "What happened?"

Arthur sat on the edge of the bad turning to face me. "We won Gwen. Don't be worried, your friends are safe, although the leader of the army has run off. Galahad put the run on him but he got away. Lancelot found you next to a dead Aquila. You were nearly dead. We were lucky."

"Where is Lancelot?" I asked. "I must thank him."

Arthur laughed, "He's gone on a mission and will return soon. I'm sure no thanks will be necessary - it's his job."

I looked away saying nothing. I somehow got the drift that Arthur was laughing at my wanting to thank someone who had saved my life.

"Your sister wishes to speak with you. She brings that… snappy one as well." Arthur turned, heading towards the door.

"Send them," I called to his retreating figure.

As he shut the door I couldn't help wishing that I could tell him what had happened to me out there. But he would not believe what I had seen, and would just blame it on my loss of blood.


	13. Chapter 12

**First off i owe a HUGE thank you to my good friend and etitor ****ezridax19**** she has been so nice to me by correcting all my dumb mistakes. Sorry for the long Delay i have been having wrighters block for such a long time. and well i think i fianlly corrected it!! thnaks to everyone whos stuck with me. I know you all been wondring wtf is this story on "in prgress" if she's not wrighting...well i am now!**

**ttyl 3**

**Lancera**

Chapter 12

2 months later...

I awoke to the sharp summer signing of birds walking to the window, Arthur already gone. I looked down at the cart yard the slashing of steel a reviving awakening. I dressed expecting to see Bors and Galahad at it again, I was right I stopped to enjoy the sight of the two of them cheating their way to victory. Bors still hung over from last night probity.

I began to continue walking towards the barns, stepping through the large doors. The smell of sweat and horse greeting her like a long lost love.

I walked to Aquilas empty stall, it had been two months and Arthur had still not found a replacement for her. It had been so ling since my last gallop my last Lavade or passage I wondered if I would still be able to bring my horse into it. "Guinevere you look especially wonderful this morning" I turned. "Hello Bors how was your spare?" he laughed "well darling I lost."

I laughed, "Well that's what happened when you try to fight hung over" I smirked at his expression he always could make her laugh.

"Did Lancelot show you your new mount yet?" he asked. I shook my head "Lancelot has finally returned?" I asked my voice squeaking a little.

"Yes he returned last night with a horse I have not yet seen it but I here it's quit the creature" Bors turned his affection to the mare in the next stall "but not as nice as my girl" he cowed

"Heck sometimes your less work to please then Vanoria" Bors continued talking not realizing Vanoria was right behind him. A somewhat annoyed buy loving expression on her face.

I turned away leaving Bors to deal with it, I headed for the large area at the far end of the barn. I could her the sounds of a horse being worked hard as its hooves pounded over the ground.

I stopped memorized at the sight before me Lancelot sat astride a muscular Lusitano stallion as black as night. The stallion kicked out hitting his powerful hoof into the wall.

Shattering the wood with a smash, He pulled the horse around spurring him into a gallop running him down the area line. Then suddenly he jabbed him in the ribs again pulling him into sliding stop dirt flying in all directions.

He spun around picking up a trot the stallions stride floating arose the dirt, stopping in the center of the area. Asking for the Spanish walk the stallion twirled in a circle, the horse strike out with each front foot in turn.

Then he moved into Piaffe an elevated trot on the spot collecting him tighter and tighter until he reared high into the air his hooves striking the air like lighting bolts, his teeth lashing at an invisibly enemy.

Lancelot sat quietly letting the horse fight it out, as I watched I couldn't believe my eyes, they both looked incredible. The horse came down to the ground again landing in a perfect bow right in front of me.

"What do you think of your new steed my dear?" I turned to see Arthur walking towards me. Planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I see form your expression that he meets your approval." Arthur gestured to the pair "yes my Lord they do" I looked Lancelot square in the eye, making sure he knew I was not just talking about the stallion. Lancelot nodded a silent thanks "he name is Negrito"

I walked over to the stallion placing a hand on his bridle "he is perfect, may I ride him?" I looked up at Lancelot hopeful. He smiled "if you are feeling brave enough, he is quit a handful." He dismounted handing me the rains.

I smiled "I love a challenge " I swung up landing lightly in the saddle; Negrito leapt forward half rearing striking out with his hooves. My body tightened with tension and anticipation. "Where did you acquire him form?" Arthur asked, "he is a import form Portugal in Spain. His bloodline is one of Great War horses."

I walked, trotted and cantered him his gates beautiful and smooth there was not a flaw in his stride. "Dose the queen wish to take him on the trails, try his run?" Lancelot asked directing his question to her.

"I would love to" I hesitated choosing my next words carefully. "if you would accompany me?" Lancelot looked uncomfortable for a moment then nodded. "If the King has no objection's " Arthur laughed "of course not Lancelot"

He saddled Dev and met her at the gates of the wall. "Ready Gwen?" he asked I nodded "ready for you to eat my dust." He smirked understanding her challenge. "Lets see what you've got Woad" he hissed.

"Lets see what you can do Negrito" I whispered quietly, the heavy doors flew open. I spurred him into a full gallop. He leapt forward charging out the gate, Dev took of strong to, and the Friesian leapt forward as well rearing high. We flew out the gates side by side, Together alone at last, to talk. "You are indeed a Champion Lancelot

They pulled the horses to a stop sometime later; I had won the race by a length and a half. "Well I think the horse is a perfect fit to you" Lancelot stated giving Dev a pat. "Just admit I kicked you butt" I laughed, he nodded, I knew that was the only word of congratulations I was going to get.

I light rain had begun to fall making the beautiful land a light mist we walked the horse in silence just enjoy the sent in the air. "Thank you for saving me that day" I stopped Negrito to look him right in the eye.

"No thank you in necessary Guinevere, it is my job as Arthur's brother and your champion to protect you. And in return protect our home" He moved Dev into a walk again saying nothing. "_My Champion…"_ he had never called himself that before, I liked the way it sounded on his tough both proud, perfect and true.

"You are indeed a champion Lancelot I am a very lucky queen to have you so near" He nodded a thanks "I appreciate that Guinevere" I laughed "well you should" he laughed to turning to smile at her gently. As we walked I though about Arthur he was my husband, my king the only mad I had ever been with and loved and I had been sure that he was always going to be the only one.

But now I was not as sure, I mean here I was flirting with a blood thirsty, untrustworthy and in general and not good to be around Sarmation knight, and deep down in my soul I was happy, happy being here alone with him. I wondered what Arthur would say I mean I was a married women and I was enjoying the company of a very good looking, charming and strong knight.

It begin to rain harder soaking her leather armor to bits, "you okay Gwen?" he asked noticing me "I don't want you getting sick Arthur would have my hide." I laughed "I enjoy the feel of the rain Lancelot it is fine, it is very relaxing.

As we continued to ride I kept hearing the sound of running water "where are you taking me?" I asked. He did not look back he just simply ignored me continuing to walk. Negrito lifted his head anticipating the noise.

Truing around another bend I was face to face with a beautiful crystal clear waterfall "wow! It's beautiful Lancelot" I dismounted leading Negrito towards the water, the stallion obliged by having a long drink next to Dev. "I thought you might enjoy this place Gwen, I enjoying coming her."

I sat down running my fingers through the water; I was like warm misty ice "it's warm" I said aloud. He nodded "it always is even in the winter months." I stood up inhaling the sweet sent deeply.

The next thing I knew I was falling, I crashed into the water my leather armor sticking to my flesh. I twisted around to face my attacker. "Lancelot you cheeky.." my words where cut off as my head went under again. I swam to the service leaping out of the water grabbing him back his leather coat pulling him in with me. "That's what you get!" I snarled.

He came up coughing and sputtering "that wasn't me" he said between laughing "it was Negrito I swear" I smirked "ya like my horse just grabbed me form behind and threw me in, he that smart!" I laughed

He smirked back "well you never know he could be" I swam up to the sore again coming to sit on a rock near by. Lancelot followed coming to sit beside me "do you ever get tired of being queen?" he asked.

I thought for a moment "yes Lancelot there are times when I hate it with a passion deeper then blood, but there is also beauty to it as well. I am able to do whatever I wish, whenever I wish".

He nodded "you seem Gwen like you have somewhere else you want to be" I looked at him, thinking for a moment "I did not realize you paid me so much attention Lancelot, you always seem to be busy with your horse, or flirting with other men's wives."

He laughed "I seem to have developed a reputation around here." He paused for a moment his eyes taking on a dark gaze. "If I am such a threat for any women that's around me…. do I make you uncomfortable Gwen?"

I did not answer him right away, I just looked down at the water swirling my hand around as a distraction, until I could think up a witty comment. "I am not uncomfortable abound any man Lancelot for I know who I am…I demand respect form all and those who do not choose to give it. Will understand why they should."

"Spoken like a true Woad" he laughed standing up "Well it's getting dark my queen I guess we should head back…. unless of course your nerves about being here with me when It gets dark?"

I laughed "in your dreams Lancelot…. your typical male ego should be kept in cheek. You think to highly of yourself" I moved over to Negrito taking hold of the rains preparing to swing up.

When all of the sudden Lancelot moved from behind me grabbing me form behind throwing me hard agents the rock wall that stood to my left. "Lancelot…what in bloody hell…do you think your…" my words were cut off as he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that sent a spark through me."

I stood motion less under his weight not sure how to react part of me wanted to kick him hard enough to make him think twice…. but another part of me wanted to just enjoy this a little longer. Though I was not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he won.

I punched him in the stomach hard but instead of stepping back he only increased the pursuer using his body to hold me agents the wall. He let up for a second only to place a hand over my mouth and whisper in my ear. " Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me Guinevere, I see the way you look at me…. I know what your thinking…I Know what you want."

I kicked agents his hand growling low in my throat. He released his grip enough so I could talk "you think I want you Lancelot…just cause hundreds of other women fall for you dose not mean I'm dumb enough to!"

I slapped him hard in the side of the head, making him wince a little I ran over to Negrito but he caught me again. "Don't think you can just run away Guinevere….we are far from finished!"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the long delay i have been having a mix of wrighters block and homework but i have abreak this weeknd so i got wrighting. So hope you like it. Another chapter of suspence and wonder. Sorry for any and all spelling errors!**

**Lancera Corvera**

Chapter 13

He rode away leaving me standing frozen in fear. Watching his retreating figure galloping off I was still shaking, what had just happened? One minute we were laughing and the next…

Part of me had wanted to get a good grip on a sword and cut his head off for assaulting me. Though another part of me wonder if that really had been assault or me just not giving in, his kiss had not been all that bad, just harsher then I had expected.

I turned to Negrito preparing to mount up "you didn't believe me did you Gwen" Negrito jumped sideways I whirled around to see Merlin "what do you want this time" I snarled settling Negrito. Merlin walked over and placed a hand on the stallion quieting him instantly. "So I see you and thee knight are becoming aquatinted, though you are faking hesitance… scared?"

He question me like a little kid "hesitance…. He just tried to assault me practically, and you talk about me hesitating!" Merlin's voice was calm despite my outburst. "You were not assaulted Gwen you just don't want to admit you are tempted."

" I am not tempted by some knight who thinks he is gods gift to all women" I flew up to Negrito kicking him into a gallop leaving my father standing in the dust.

Once back at the Wall I was quick to un- tack Negrito and headed for my private quarters. Once inside I clasped on my bed relaxing, finally letting my breath out. I closed my eyes, his breath still engulfing me.

I was startled by a sudden knock at my door. "Guinevere my darling we have a visitor" Arthur's voice rang out at my door. "Come in my Lord" I yelled back. He stepped inside closing the door. "I'm sorry Gwen did I wake you?"

"No, no Arthur I just returned from a ride actually." He smiled "my queen always riding" he moved forward to stroke my hair. I smiled " so who is our guest?" I asked trying to think of who it could be. Arthur smiled "I believe you will enjoy this guest Gwen. Elaine has come all the way from less Britain to see you."

I froze Elaine was my cousin, she was not a Waod like me but she still practiced magic, just not the good kind. "Were is she Arthur? We have not spoken for moons this should be an interesting talk." Arthur motioned towards the door "she is down stairs in the Round Table room waiting for you." I bowed my head respectfully "thank you Arthur" I reached up giving him a respectful kiss, which he was quick to return with much force.

I walked downstairs to the Round Table room, I had herd many things about Elaine, especially from many of the men that came to the Wall. It was very well known the Elaine did not have much respect for herself, and many men used her as a bedmate when bored.

Elaine stood up when she saw me, rushing over to give a hug "Guinevere look at you, you look just like your mother!" I nodded thanks, noticing Alexia sitting down having already chatted with Elaine. She bore a very annoyed expression that said this was going to be another one of those visits.

"Elaine cousin" I said "what brings you to my home on this uncalled notice." I took at seat beside Alexia at the center of the table. "Well Elaine began as you have probity herd I have been at home for the past years learning the ways of with Morgan le Fay your lords sister."

"Half Sister" I corrected

The subject of Morgan was not a happy one in this place. And somehow the thought that Elaine was her student was not surprising to here. "Anyway" Elaine continued, "Well she told me I should come here and work alongside your father…"

I cut her off right there breaking out laughing "Elaine Merlin will not take you as a student!" I was laughing so hard at the thought I nearly fell off my chair, "and just what do you find so funny about this cousin" she snapped angry and my disrespectful tone.

"I'm sorry Elaine," I said "It's just hat well….

My words were cut off as the door to the Round Table room and all the knights came barging in. No dough they had heard of Elaine and were wondering weather or not the rumors were true. Of her "put outs" as Kara would have put it. I watched Elaine as she gazed over each one in turn. First Galahad and Bors, then Gawain and Tristan. I looked over at Alexia who rolled her eyes.

Lancelot was the last to come in closing the door behind him. I saw Elaine's eyes widen at the sight of him. I felt my insides clench as I realized what she was thinking. I found myself wanting to kick her in the shin.

She turned to look at me "Gwen you did not tell me you had such a fine band of "single" knights." I could tell she was using the term single as a question about Lancelot. Elaine had been with many men and still not married. I figured she never would, as she seemed so suited to her role as the husband steelier.

I saw Lancelot eye me form the side of the room, a shiver ran up my spin and I felt myself tense guiltily. Elaine noticed me and smirked. "I see" she said her tone devilish. I suddenly felt hot and flushed; Lancelot began to walk towards us his eyes barring the same look they had this afternoon.

Just then the door opened again and Arthur pushed his head inside "Lancelot could I speak with you a moment. He stopped mid-stride I took this as a leave and fled leaving Alexia and Elaine. Alone in the room with the men, I was starting to feel a quick faint rush of panic.

I quickly went to my private quarters asking no one even Arthur to bother me. I took a bath then lied in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I herd both Alexia and Arthur come to my door but both times I pretended to be asleep. I was not even a where of the rain pelting me window.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N well i hope you like this chapter.. it gets kind of intence so hopefully it will be enjoyable. Thanks to everyne for the continued stuprt and critisizum! and as always sorry for any and all spelling errors. **

**Lancera**

Chapter 14

Alexia filled me in on the night's events the next morning. Elaine had made her usual impression towards the knights. Alexia said she saw at lest two or three leave her quarters at different times jarring the night. I did not dare ask whom.

I spent a lot of time riding in the time Elaine was present, my time was consumed with hiding from Lancelot and avoiding Elaine. Arthur did not question me; he simply let me go he was busy waiting for world of Syndic. It had been almost three months and still we had heard nothing. I hoped he had met his demise I wanted to know for sure that we were rid of him. I hated watching over my shoulder all the time.

I rode into the barn late that night I brushed down Negrito and headed up to my quarters. I walked through the round table room catching half of a conversation. I stopped peering my head around the corner. I knew both the voices the one unmistakably Lancelot and the other.

Elaine stood with him, drunk as a post. She kept trying to stand up but couldn't. She was laughing like an idiot. I felt disgusted to watch her, I wanted to run over and slap her but I didn't I wanted to see what Lancelot would do.

He caught her laughing, probably a little drunk himself. She fell into him excusing herself for her behavior, which he obliged. They stood there for a moment, I held my breath hoping to the goddess he would walk away. Elaine moved closer pressing her body into him. He started taking a step back crashing into the table.

I took a step back bumping into a mace that was hanging on the wall. It crashed to the floor. I gasped hoping they hadn't heard me. I turned to see if they had Elaine was way to drunk to notice but Lancelot's sharp hearing had picked up the sound.

He turned making eyes contact with me, I held his gaze his eyes shinning like ice crystals in the braziers light. He turned away and knowing I was right there watching him he grabbed Elaine and kissed her his eyes darting back to me.

My breath caught as I saw Elaine kiss him back. They moved agents the wall Lancelot's back resting agents it. My hand grabbed the mace I had knocked to the floor. I found myself wanting to run out there and hit my whore of a half sister on the head.

They back up towards the round table Lancelot's eye still on me. He sat on the table pulling Elaine to him a growl escaping from his throat. As their kisses deepened I had to look away as I found angry tears threatening to run form my eyes I couldn't let Lancelot see.

I quickly ran up the stares hoping to god I didn't run into anyone I knew. I turned the corner of the royal hall. I headed for my privet room at the end of the hall deciding not to face Arthur tonight.

As I walked towards the door I noticed it was ajar, I pushed it open my senses tightened with warning. I stepped inside everything appeared normal I turned around closing the door. I figured I had probity just forgotten to shut it when I left with Alexia. I turned around walking towards my bed the tears I had been holding in started to fall. How could I have been so stupid to trust him? He was like every other man in this place stupid, blind and full of lust.

I cursed myself for crying over him. Whipping my tears away I walked to the window opening it just enough to catch the nights cold breezing through my bones. As I breathed in the air I suddenly had the cutting feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around and all of the sudden felt a crushing weight on my head.

I dropped to the floor I could feel my blood trickling down the side of my head. I tried to turn around to face my attacker but I could feel my hands being tied together. They pulled me up to me feet forcing me to walk towards the bed. My blood began to run into my eyes and I was getting dizzy. I could see my swords in the corner and I began thinking of someway to get to them.

They tied my arms to the bedposts the rope cut into my flesh as I struggled I tried to scream but they gagged me with rope. I was starting to black out, I fought to stay awake but it was a slow loosing battle. I felt them put their hand on my face forcing me to me there gaze.

I looked up meeting the gaze of my attacker, I would have screamed if I could but my breath caught on the gang in my mouth. Syndic stood above me a smirk clearly across his face. "Well Guinevere is so nice to see you again, you're looking well." He took another step towards me the halt pointed towards my head.

"Now Gwen I'm sure I'm goanna enjoy this more then you" he paused "but then again you won't be awake," he laughed. I looked up in horror as the halt of his sword crashed towards my head and my world went dark.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am soo sorry i have not updated lately. I had the chapter finished last week but for some reason FF would not uploade it! anyways it's up now. sorry it's not much i had a MAJOR case of wrighter's block for this story. Hope it okay let me know if anyone has any plote ideas! **

**thanks for all the suport that i really don't feel i deserve 3**

**As always all errors are mine **

Chapter 15

I awoke to see Arthur standing above me a look of harsh fear on his face. I tried sitting up but he pushed me down. "Guinevere don't move you only stress" I felt numb… completely numb. I tried recalling what had happened but I could not reach any conclusion.

"What… what happened?" I asked my voice shaking slightly. Arthur stood up walking to the window, opening it to allow a small stream of sunlight in. "You were attacked Gwen" he said his voice shaking.

"One of the serving girls found you...with Syndic atop you …he" Arthur did not finish nor did he need to I could guess what happed. My lower body aced and burned with a siring pain. I felt dirty and used. "Did anyone catch him?" I asked.

Arthur shook his head "no he got anyway the young maid did not know what to do, she was to worried about you to worried about to focus on him. She let him get away" Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"How do you think he got inside the wall? I mean someone had to have seen him." I sat up my every mussel acing as I did so. Arthur shrugged I do not know Guinevere but I intend to find out. I am leaving with Bors, Gawin, Galahad and Tristan this night and I will not return until I have found him and out his head on a stack.

"Let me go to!" I pleaded, "I shall have my own revenge!"

Arthur shook his head "no Gwen that is untruly out of the question you will stay here. I am leaving Lancelot to look after you. I trust he will make sure this disgrace dose not happen again" Arthur leaned forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. "I shall return as soon as I have victory. Do not worry you are safe" Arthur got up and headed towards the door. He paused looked back once more, nodded then disappeared.

I waited a few moments until I herd the sound of horse's hooves and the shouting of knights. I got up and flew to the window, just as the diapered out the gate. I sighed I was here alone… yet again Arthur was gone… gone without me.

Lancelot the one man I wanted nothing to do was the one man I could not escape. I thought back to the day at the lake. I hated how he thought he knew me, he thought he owed me and there was no way that could be true! I cursed him as the vision of him and Elaine flew to my mind. If he was supposed to be my protector then why had he not been there when I had needed him most?

I walked to the barn and spent an hour just brushing Negrito again and again. I thought about going for a ride but I didn't like the idea of Syndic being somewhere waiting for me in the woods.

"Guinevere are you in here" I herd Elaine call

I froze she was the last person I wanted to see today. I went to the back of the stall and hide. Hoping she wouldn't see me. She walked right past the stall heading out the back doors towards the guardians. Still calling my name. I stood up and went out of the stall deciding to hide out in my private room for the time being, so as not to risk running into either Lancelot or Elaine.

"Ah Gwen there you are… are you okay I herd about… you ordeal" Elaine sticky voice flew from behind me. I winced like I had been hit. Elaine came towards me, her eyes glowed and her skin sawn with the look of a women who has been taken.

This made my blood boil "I am fine Elaine I am just going to rest thanks" I sad turning away. Elaine followed me. "I planed a fest for tonight and I hope you will okay to come?" I kept walking "I will see" I said.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay so show of hands..who thought id'e forgotten??? LOL no no sorry just been really busy. Hope this has been worth your wait. Their is not much of the story left to tell. So i'm taking it slow. **

**Lov ya guys !! enjoy!**

**LOTC**

**As always sorry for any and all speeling/grammer mistakes.**

Chapter 15

I couldn't stand this for two seconds longer! I couldn't stand to watch Elaine all over him. I had decided to come down for this fest Elaine was having. It had been okay at first, as Lancelot had not shown his face. Part of me wanted to think that was because he was embarrassed with his "actions" form the night before. I had started hoping maybe he was feeling guilty for leaving me.

Maybe, I hoped he was thinking he should have come to me. I thought. I shook my head scolding myself for thinking such thoughts; this was completely un- honorable thinking for a queen. I herd the doors to the room open and turned my head only for a second. I caught a glimpse of his black amour and turned my gaze quickly back to the fest in fount of me. "Well, well Lancy how nice of you to show up"

Elaine called form behind me. She ran across the room, throwing her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. I saw his look as if he might pull away form her. I found my heat leap to my throat. I looked at Lancelot. He was looking around the room. He was looking for me. Our gaze met holding each other's for a moment. I kept my expression blank He smirked against Elaine's lips, deepening their kiss by forcing his tongue down her throat. She winced but did not resist. All the while his eyes remained glued on mine the same blazing challenges still ringing in them. This was enough! I fled back to my quarters slamming the door shit with such force I was shocked it did not fall off it's hooks. I changed, bathed and placed my leather amour on. "I'm going after Arthur. Screw staying here I'm going to get my own revenge!!" I thought.

I grabbed my blades pulling them form their sheaths. The sound of steel hitting my blood better then any man ever could. I swung them over my head in a beautiful arc. The sound of the air whipping through the blades made me dizzy. I swung my head around to the rhythm of the blades for a second forgetting where I was.

The door creaked.

I froze.

I tightened my grip on my blades.

"Who's there?" I said my voice a growl.

All of the sudden I was being slammed against the wall the air smashed form my lungs. I looked up realizing that both my swords were on the floor.

I looked up to see the fiery gaze of Lancelot staring back at me. I kicked out at him but he held my strong. His string arms holding me so still I could hardly breath.

"Did you enjoy the little show I gave you last night Guinevere? You knew I was watching you. I just wanted to see how bad you really wanted me." He smirked satisfied with the answer he got.

"I don't want you!!" I screamed. "Let me go!! I've had enough of you. LEAVE me along!" I growled sinking my long nails into his shoulder. He yet out a small groan as my nails scratched through his leather amour.

He grabbed me with a better grip throwing me down on my bed in the corner. He planted a kiss on my lips pushing his skilled tongue deep down the back of my throat.

I fought agents him but something inside me wanted to give in. I screamed my voice filling the room.

He reached down putting his hand over my mouth to silence me. He crashed his body to mine. His weight heavy agents my body which seemed to feel so fragile against his, "tell me to leave Gwen and I will." He said in a whisper that sent rivers of ice through my veins.

"Stay Lancelot" I breathed.

Something inside me snapped and I found myself pulling my body closer to his. Entwining myself in him any way I could. We became one being under the moonlight. My cries drowning out the world. It was just he and I. Outside a wolf howled and rain began to fall.

"I love you Lancelot," I whispered meaning every word. He stopped for a moment, his body sweaty.

"I love you to Guinevere"


End file.
